Beautiful Tree
by Mechies Universe
Summary: Finding Family. In 2002 Myra was always scared. She wants to be a regular human, but she's not, she's a mutant. Her dad is a wealthy man who hates mutants and she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know what her mutation is precisely but she knows she doesn't want them, she doesn't want the power. All she wants is her family, no matter how broken it is. It's her Beautiful Tree.
1. Chapter 1

**_JD: So this is going to be the start of the Finding Family Set. I know I have them on other page still but they are going to be changed and moved. I own NOTHING. Most of the OCs don't even belong to me._**

**_Sparky:_****_ No money from this. Now let's start the story!_**

**_JD: This takes place in 2002!_**

* * *

**_Finding Family:_**

**_Beautiful Tree_**

**_i: My-ra_**

"Whatever is wrong, Myra, I'm sure your family would understand." The therapist doesn't get it, nobody does. Very few can understand this teenager's problems.

"You don't understand!" She cried out. Tears hot and they burn her eyes wanting to escape. She won't let them fall. She will make herself look stronger than what she feels.

"Try opening up to them." The man with balding head and glasses that looks way to thick to be possible to see through but apparently is.

'This guy is so full of shit. He won't listen to me. He just thinks I'm like every other over emotional teenage girl out there.' She was debating to just up and leave or staying through whole section.

Myra's problem started the night she was raped. The night when her step-mother's "friend" came in her room. He screamed like a girl when it happen. She doesn't blame him. He called her a freak, monster, and even the most hurtful, mutant. She doesn't hate them like her father but now she is one she feels isolated because who her father is.

"Your father is head of Friends of Humanity then you try to tell him you are one of the things he most hate." She mumble under her breath as she start to get up.

"What was that, Myra?" The idiot look up from his files to her. Her dirty blond hair in fluffy waves around her head.

She pull the pony tail she started with down as she turn to face the supposedly doctor again. "I asked if I can leave now?" She lied. He motioned her to leave. As she was walking away she pulled her jacket down from hanger putting it on.

'I love daddy but how will he feel to finding out I'm what he hates? He fears nothing. His hatred of mutants is what drives him.' She really does feel alone. In a way she is besides her one friend, if you can count him as a friend. She does. 'I am his baby girl. He would do anything for me but will he still love me when he finds out? No, he won't. He'll say I'm dead, if he doesn't kill me himself.' She decided as she walked out of the building. She isn't paying attention to her surroundings again. 'Graydon Creed is not one to piss off. Fastest way to piss him off is to tell him you're a mutant. How can I tell him?' She asked herself without speaking it out loud.

People are running around outside. She can see them, now, as they move from one area to another trying to catch her dad and herself. "Miss Creed, a picture with your father please?" A woman in a business suit ask as she waved a camera in her hand. Myra forced a smile walking over to her dad. He's tall with dirty blond hair like her own. He keeps it comb back normally as she keeps her wild.

Snap.

The flash was so bright.

The flash was probably be the last safe one she'll get for a while.

This is all she'll give for now.

A fake smile.

A fake hatred for her own kind.

All she can do to survive.

An old man stood in front of back seat door of a black almost limo car. "Myra, what did the therapist say?" Her only friend, the driver, ask. He's an older man with worn down body. His name is Joseph because his family was very religious and Joseph was their favorite passage, the story about the son of Jacob. Something about a coat and being sold to slavery.

He knows about her mutation but doesn't care. He actually helps her hide it and lets her rant to him when she needs to. He keeps her on the ground when she have no where else to go. No one else to turn to.

"More bull." She answer watching her dad talk to the press. "That I should tell them my secret."

"Dangerous game, My-my." He spoke to her softly, like a grandfather would. She turn to look to his worried face.

His wrinkles everywhere and old worn down brown eyes watched her carefully. 'He's getting to old to do this job, but he refuse to leave me.' She inertly groan.

"I know." She sigh closing her eyes leaning back on the leather seat as he watched her from the rear-view mirror.

After her father finish talking to the press he came to the car. Joseph got out of the car and open the door for him, like normal. He sat down beside Myra then roll up the privacy glass between Joseph and them. "How was your session?" He asked calmly. She know better, there is a storm brewing inside of him.

"Can I get a new therapist?" She ask softly. "This one makes me uncomfortable." It's not a lie. She doesn't feel comfortable around him.

Graydon had to bite back a remark knowing he is speaking to his daughter not a slave. "Myra." He growl between grinding teeth.

She knew she had to defend herself fast. "He doesn't listen to me only look at his files and gives me crap that is just annoying and not helpful." She answered him fully.

"Have you still been keeping an eye on your step-mother?" He asked coldly. She slightly shiver at the tone. He's changing subjects which is always bad. He's mad at her. She still can remember when he was nice and friendly, fun to be around. They weren't rich like they are now but they were never poor.

"Yes." She answer simply looking out the window.

"And?" He growl at her. Part of her wish her mother never died because he was happy. He hated mutants but he wasn't trying to kill them like animals back then.

"She's still sneaking around with other men." She said fast trying to get his wrath away from her direction. She can tell it worked.

He bit back a growl and softly grip the leather seats. His sharp nails left marks but didn't rip the leather. He doesn't love her but using her for her family's money. She, Myra, know that for a fact. Myra also know he is so angry about it because if she gets caught using drugs, drinking, and sleeping around it will make him look bad.

Myra looked out the window watching everything pass by in a blur. After Joseph pull up to our small mansion Joseph got out and around the car opening the door for her dad. With that he left. Joseph turn to her and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Be careful, My-my." He said sternly before getting back in to the car to pull it around to the garage.

Myra took a deep breath and went inside. She went straight up to the room and enter seeing no one so she bolt down the hallway to the other side. Once she got to the one place she knows she can always hide safely she slipped in the purple door. It's her room. She got to her bed and made it look like someone laying down and she went in to the closet pulling herself tightly between the wall and the dresser that's in the closet. No one can see her unless they are looking for her. That's how she likes it.

She slowly fell asleep and didn't wake up till the next day when her alarmed went off. She got up slowly and looked out the door to see no one in her room. She quickly ran across the room and shut off her alarm before she grab some clothes and went to her personal bathroom to get ready for the day. As she did she looked down to her uniform and scoffs at it. She hates it more than anything but she has to wear it.

Myra turned to her mirror and softly touch the sore spot on her neck. She forgot to get her spare pillow down when she fell asleep. Messaging it as she picked up her backpack and her eyes landed on herself in the body length mirror. "I have to admit, I look nothing like Myra Lorilai Creed." She said to herself frowning. The skirt she has to wear she calls trampy. No wonder she has to hide from everyone if they think she wears this willingly. She hates this uniform so much.

The skirt is mid thigh and if she turns to fast or have to pick something off the floor it shows her underwear. It's black and white checkered, which she hates in general. The shirt is a nearly no sleeved white button up shirt with collar. There is also a jacket for the colder months, she never wears it. Her shoes are black dress shoes that are heeled of course. "My-Ray it's time for school!" Her step mother screamed.

"My-Ra not My-Ray not M-Ray it's MY-RA!" She screamed aggravated. Her dad would just roll his eyes because she is always telling the cheating scum her name. "It's been five years and this woman can't get my name right still." She grumble as she walked out of her room and quickly went to the kitchen where Joseph is already there.

She start to go for the food that Joseph set out for her. "Now, M-Ray, you can't eat that." The step-mother said coming out of the next room and slapping Myra's hand away. "You will get fat and ugly if you eat that." She scoffs at the girl. "You must eat this." She said handing Myra a protein bar that Myra just glance at the wrapper before storming off. "No young lady such as yourself should storm off!" She screamed at the girl, her black hair flying everywhere as her blue eyes zone in on the girl. Her eyes are slightly glazed so Myra knows she's high.

She got in the car after Joseph open the door for her. She tossed the protein bar across the car and Joseph waited. "You should eat something. I know you don't eat at night and you try to skip school meals." He said in a worried but knowing voice.

Myra shook her head. "My-my, please, for me." He said and she smiled to the older man as his nose wrinkle and her amber-brown eyes sparkle as he smiled more with knowing her answer. He drove out and he kept driving though in same direction as her school he did make a turn he isn't suppose to make. A small family ran restaurants there. He pulled up in to a parking space and stepped out. Myra beat him to her door and jumped out smiling up to him.

He smiled back as they went to the door and went inside. The woman in the kitchen saw them and called out. "Myra!" Myra couldn't help but smile. "Usual?" she asked as she went back to cooking something.

"Yes, please, Miss Clearance." She said in a happy voice that wasn't forced.

Clearance smiled nodding her head and then after a few minutes a girl about Myra's age came out with a plate. "Eggs, bacon, sausage, wrapped in pancake shell and has cheese on it with syrup in it." She said as she put the plate down. The girl is wearing a local school uniform unlike the prep school uniform that Myra is wearing. "Wish you could talk your dad in to letting you go to my school." She said sitting down beside her friend as she ate. "Mrs Creed wouldn't let you eat at home again?"

Myra swallow and nod her head. "Yeah, said that having eggs and bacon is bad for me. I was going to get fat and ugly." She answer as she went back to eating.

The girl shook her head as she looked up to the girl and then smiled more so. "Well, I should get to the corner before I miss my bus. Love you, Grandpa, see you later, Miss Clearance! Mom!" She called back to the kitchen and another woman stuck her head out. They both have the same eyes as Joseph. They are Joseph's daughter and his granddaughter.

"Have a good day at school." Joseph told her warmly as she ran out. After Myra finished her food her and Joseph went back in to the car and he drove her rest of the way to school.

Myra jumped out of the car and ran up the steps as the bell rang. She got in to her class and slowed down just barely enough trying to get her breath back. She sat down in her seat and quietly tried to work the work that has to be done. "Miss Creed." the teacher called for her and she looks up. "Please go to the office. Someone is there to see you." He said without looking up from the note.

Myra got up and walked out to the office. She stopped halfway there and saw that the man in there was her dad. Panic slightly risen inside of her. 'What if he found out what I am?' she though to herself and she felt like she was about to throw up.

She pushed the thought down and walked in to the office. "Myra, get your things and go out to the car." He said not even really looking at her. He had to just got out of a business meeting. That is the only time he ever takes her out of school if it was an important business meeting.

She walked fast back to the classroom grabbing her bag and pushed everything in to it. "I'm being checked out." She told the teacher as she walked out in a rush but trying not to let the skirt come up.

As she got out of the school building she saw her dad beside an older make of a car. "Had a good meeting today." He said with an accomplish grin.

Myra's breath caught in her throat. "The Sentinels Project was accepted?" She feared this day. His grin grew wider as he mistaken her fear for something else.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "You are relieved, as am I. We will finally be protected like how we should. Those freaks locked up or dead, can't get us humans." Myra felt disgusted of herself. She can't believe she is related to him. If only he knew she was a mutant than maybe he wouldn't do this. That's a dream, nothing more.

"Dad, I'm not feeling so good." She said covering her stomach. He narrow his eyes at her. She had to come up with something fast. "I am happy for the Sentinels Project just I am not feeling good. Can we go home and I sleep this off?" She asked sweetly.

He nod his head but didn't look to pleased about this. As soon as we drove up to the mansion she got out of the car and bolted up the steps. Once inside she knew all she had to do was get to her room then safe. She kept telling herself that. When she open her door sitting on her bed is her step-mother. "You no good bitch." She growled out. Her glazed over eyes glared at her and her black hair is wild. "Ungrateful little girl." She growled standing up.

She turn and start to walk away. The woman as beautiful as she once was is nothing now. She destroyed herself. Myra started to walk away but the woman caught her hair and pulled. "Daddy!" Myra screamed on top of her lungs.

She felt the slap and being pushed down. Closing her eyes tightly she heard her father's roar of anger. He sounds almost like a lion when he is this furious. Myra open her eyes and saw her dad has her step-mother hanging off the wall. His hand is tightly around her throat.

She knows of his tempter and how to avoid being hurt by him. He's not an abuser, or at least she doesn't honestly believe he is. "Don't. You. Ever. Touch. My. Daughter." He growl out slowly as she can hear the underline promises he haven't spoken.

Myra got up slowly and looked up to her father. Dark roots, blond hair, comb back in a low pony-tail. He is scary but in a way he is trying to protect her from everything. "She. Lies." Her step-mother gasped out.

This made Graydon even more mad and move his arm up making her turn slightly darker needing air. Her foot good off the ground. "Don't ever touch MY DAUGHTER!" He roar out. She was barely able to nod before dropping her. "Go pack." He said not even looking at Myra who ran in to her room.

Tossing a suitcase on to her bed she quickly ran around the room and push things in to it. With a suitcase full zipped up and everything she needs packed she glance around her room. He attacked the vile woman to protect her. She knows this means something bad is going to happen.

"My-My?" Joseph came in to her room. "Your father wants me to help you put your suitcases in to the car." He took the bag and softly touch her cheek. "She really hit you." He mumble. Myra nod her head and felt the tears burn her eyes. "Hey now, no crying."

She rub her eyes then forced a smile but she couldn't smile. "Something bad is about to happen to her isn't it?" She asked softly. "She wasn't always a drug-user. She was once smart and pretty. She was nice even." She said.

Joseph put his arm around her shoulders and pulled the girl into him. "I know." He said in to her. When he was sure her breathing was normal he picked up her bags and walked out with them. She looked around her room again as she picked up her last bag.

Inside the limo they drove. Joseph just followed Graydon's directions. They pulled up in to the woods and then to a cabin. "We are going to be staying here for a few nights." He said as he got out. "Think of this as a vacation."

* * *

**_JD:_****_ Reviews make us want to type more! Also try reading other Marvel/Mechies stories on this page. Transformers count somewhat!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**ii:**

**McCarthner and Fire**

"Vacation?" She asked as she paced the small bedroom of the log cabin with her friend in front of her. Well she is sort of a friend. "Magaline, how on earth are we supposed to be on Vacation in middle of the school year?" She asked then flopped down beside the dark hair girl who has been watching her.

Magaline shrug her shoulders her brown eyes then flash to the door as it peeked open slightly. "You two okay in here?" Joseph asked sticking his head in the door.

Magaline nodded her head. "Yeah, Gramps, everything is okay."

He nods his head in approval and walked out. "Behave you two." He said over his shoulder.

Magaline then turn to her friend again. "Your dad's one of the richest guys in the world, the Stark family is the only ones who beat him for it right now, so shut up and enjoy the special treatment." She said laughing as her friend hits her on the arm.

"Shut up, not my fault that this all happen." She groans as she flops back down and looks to the ceiling. "If you could leave here, would you?"

Magaline gave her a confused look. "We can leave the cabin whenever we want." She stated trying to figure out what the girl means.

Myra rolls over to her side looking to her friend. "I mean this town. You just up and leave and never look back. Would you?" She asked as she sat up and her friend seems to be paler.

Magaline hates it when Myra gets like this but she understands it. Her step-mother is a bitch, even if once upon a time ago she wasn't. Her dad is always busy with work, even while they are on 'vacation' the man hasn't been able to get off his phone for very long. Work is just about his whole life.

"My-my, it's not that bad of a life. You can buy anything you want. You have personally run many organizations for homeless and abusive kids. You helped so many people daily. You are one of the sweetest girls I know." She said trying to comfort the girl who just seems to not get through. "Myra, please listen to me."

Myra nods her head her blond wild curls going up and down with it. "I get it, I do just...-" her voice faded slightly.

"Myra, please, you are one of my only friends. We know you are keeping a secret from your dad and we understand. I might not know what it is fully but I know Gramps see you as a granddaughter as much as me. I'm actually am his granddaughter who he helped raised." she said waving her arms around dramatically.

Myra laughs and leans to her friend resting her head on Magaline's shoulder. "So, Mags, what's today plans?" She asked as she starts to bounce some out of boredom. Magaline laugh more as her black hair shake with her body. Her brown eyes are closed tightly as she did. "What's so funny?" Myra whine slightly hugging Maga's arm. "I'm bored, let's do something."

Magaline nod her head getting up and pulls Myra up with her. "Come on." She said as she pulls the other girl out of the room down the hall. They stopped in the kitchen and smiled as they saw Joseph and his daughter in the kitchen. "Mom, Gramps, we are going to ride the four-wheelers for a bit." Magaline said happily as she smiled to them.

"Okay, baby, be careful, both of you." Magaline's mother said strictly as she saw the two teenagers out the door. Magaline link her arms with Myra's as they went around the cabin to the shed and push out the two four-wheelers. Once they were out of the shed they got on and start to race each other to the trail. Laughing and enjoying their race they didn't notice the sign that said 'Do Not Enter' or the sign that is mostly cover by a bush saying 'Do Not Pass.'

Once at the end of the road they stopped and looked back. "Where are we?" Magaline asked looking to the girl whose property they are on.

"No idea." Myra answered getting up. "Creed property so let's explore." She said as they start to walk from their four-wheelers to where the small strange buildings are.

"You know these looks like something you would see on the Science channel. You know where they keep the fail projects of stuff. The scientist storage units type thing." Magaline stated getting to close to one of the round metal building. "Hey, these things are unnaturally cool." She stated touching the metal. "It's hot out so they should be hot." She turns to her friend.

Myra stopped looking at the smallest building and slowly starts to walk to it. "Magaline?" She said slowly as fear seeped in to her voice.

Magaline stopped trying to open one of the doors and turn to Myra as the blond start to walk away. "What's wrong?" She asked as she kept an eye on the building door that Myra is watching. It started to open.

Myra started to run and grab a hold of Magaline's hand as she did. "Bad feeling let's go." She said as she started to run.

"MUTANT! MUTANT!" A loud alarm went off as they ran. "MUTANT!" It kept screaming as the girls got back to the four-wheelers and climb on.

"What the fudge, man!" Magaline screamed as something start to shoot at them. They got to the end of the road when they went back on to the trail and couldn't hear the alarms anymore. "That was weird." She said still freaking out by it.

Myra nods her head and look back to the direction of the weird building. "Wonder what went off." She said though she has a sinking feeling she knows what it was.

"Why was it saying Mutant? Your dad had me tested before I was allowed anywhere near you. I don't have the gene and surely you don't. That would be really messed up if you, the daughter of Friends of Humanity have the gene."

Myra just nod her head keeping quiet as the girl went on about it and how messed up it would be if Myra was surely a mutant or even if somehow she is one. Myra started to tune her out as they went back to the cabin. Pulling up to the shed and putting away the four-wheelers as no other than Graydon Creed came out. "Did you two go near the closed off road?" He asked as he came out of the cabin through the back door.

The girls looked to each other and then back at him. "Nope." Magaline said at once. Myra shook her head.

"No, we just stayed on the trails." She answered after Magaline did.

He nodded his head and started to walk away. The girls then looked to each other as he went back inside. "Closed road? As in we weren't supposed to be on it?" Magaline asked her friend.

"I didn't see any signs and no one told me about it." She said back.

Magaline then sat down. "Maybe that was parts of fail Friends of Humanity experiments that's why it went off and claim one, or both, of us were mutant." She suggested.

"Yeah, but we can't let anyone know about this." Myra said strictly as they start to go inside.

Magaline gave her the 'are you serious' look. "No duh." She said shaking her head at her friend. "If your dad only knew he would never let me see you again." She whispered harshly at Myra.

Myra looked down at her crossed arms. 'If only you knew how true that to be...'

After they wash up and got ready for dinner Joseph notice how fidgety that Myra and Magaline is acting so he motion them to follow him. They did and he looked between them after checking to see if anyone else was around. "You two are hiding something now spill." He said sternly.

Magaline bit her lip and looks like she wasn't going to say anything but when his eyes land on Myra she wasn't going to hide anything from him. "We found these weird buildings then one started an alarm screaming mutant, it started to shoot at us so we came straight back." She said all in one breathe.

"Why didn't you two tell me before?" He asked paler as he looked between them. "You two weren't hit or we would have known by the blood. What were you two doing off Mr. Graydon's property?" He asked ready to chew them out.

"We weren't." Magaline said and look to him dead in the eyes. They share the same eye, that's something that Myra caught when she first met Magaline. "We were on Creed Property when we found it." She answered fully. "Myra said we shouldn't tell anyone." She then added.

"Joseph isn't anyone; he's your grandpa and my friend." Myra admitted as she looked to the dark hair girl.

Magaline nod her head as they both looked back to the old man before them. "This is bad you two." He said sternly but it sounds like fear is in his voice too. He is trying to hide it as he watched Myra closely. "He'll know about this. He will want to go after you two for this." He said still scared.

"We weren't doing anything wrong. There was not signs and we were just being well, us. It's not like we didn't race and play up and down the trails and back roads out here before." Magaline said confused.

Myra gets it. "It wasn't broken experiments. It sounded like the Sentinel project."

Magaline stopped and looked confused. "The what project?"

"Sentinel, they were finally approved but he was making them long before that." Joseph said as he looked at the girls.

Magaline is still confused. "Sentinels are giant robots that search for mutants and take them out of society for the humans' benefits and safety." Myra explained as she lean against the wall and falls to the ground putting her face in to her hands. "I am going to be doom no matter what." She said carefully trying not to cry.

Magaline looks more confused as she looks to her grandpa for answers. "My-my is a mutant." He said.

Magaline eyes went wide as she looks to the girl who's scared and worried. "Myra, I am so sorry. You should have told me before and I wouldn't have said what I did."

Her grandpa stiffened up and glares at the girl. "She didn't say anything bad just the irony of, what if I was a mutant because I am Friends of Humanity leader's daughter." Myra said not looking up.

Joseph sat down slowly beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "All will be okay, Myra. We will protect you." Magaline said as she took Myra's hands from her face. "Nothing will happen to you. I mean you are my best friend." She said as she looked at her friend who gives a small smile.

"My-my, we will figure something out." Joseph said agreeing with his granddaughter.

"Dinner time!" Magaline's mom called out. They all got up and went to the kitchen to see it was just Angeline McCarthner. "Mr. Grayson said he has worked to take care of so he had to leave." She told them.

Joseph sat down beside her. "Girls, did either of you see cameras?" Joseph asked not touching the food. The girls look to each other with Angie looking at them confused.

"No." Myra said. "I felt like something was watching us though." She said as she poked at her plate that Angie place in front of her.

"What's going on?" Angie demand putting her fists on her hips looking at her father, daughter, and family friend.

"They stumble upon something for Friends of Humanity and worried they are going to get in trouble." Joseph told her without lying but not telling her everything.

He nodded his head at the girls and they drop the subject to eat. Both of the girls seem not as hungry as they felt. A few bites and they asked to be excused. Once upstairs again Myra flop back down on her bed as Magaline sat beside her. Same as they were a few hours before. "So, today been interesting." She said looking down to Myra.

Myra just nodded her head. "I wasn't expecting you to find out this way." She said covering her face again with a groan. "No one but Joseph was supposed to know." She said as Magaline pry her hands away from her face. "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have been so eager to explore that place." She said as she looked to her friend who just shrugged.

The darker hair of the two smiled slightly. "You are only human, just have a special gene." She said with a smile as the other seems to find some comfort in that. "We didn't see any cameras so no worries about him knowing it were us." She whispered to her and Myra nod her head agreeing.

Magaline yawn falling back and the two started to laugh as they talked. Eventually their conversation went back to one from earlier about running away. "That's why you are always talking about running away?" Magaline asked. Myra nodded her head and then looked to the ceiling. "If you do, I'll run away with you." Magaline said as she hugged Myra tightly.

Myra gave her a confused look. "No, you have a family that loves you and I couldn't do that to you." She said trying to figure out how to get Magaline to change her mind.

"No, friends like us are rare, we are meant to be together." She said stubbornly as she hugs tightly and Myra gave up wrapping her own arms around Magaline.

They start to talk again and laughing till they heard Angie screamed. The two looks to each other and ran downstairs to where the living room is. The mansion that the past five years Myra lived in was in flames on the news. "Mr. Creed and his daughter were at a cabin waiting for Mrs. Creed to join them. She said that she had something to do so she would meet them up there." Graydon's assistant said as she shifted her glasses slightly.

Myra knew this was a lie as does the McCarthner Family. "Elizabeth Creed was pronounce dead only moments ago. Her body is badly deformed from the fire but everyone is convinced it is her." The anchor lady announces.

Myra sat down beside her friend as Magaline wrap her arms around her tightly as Myra sobbed when the picture of her step-mother came on to the screen. "It's my fault." She cried as all three of the McCarthner comfort her.

It was Joseph as always who got her to respond though. "It wasn't your fault, Myra."

"She attacks me then out of nowhere there's this huge accident that our MANSION EXPLODES! It's my fault she is dead!" She screams at the man and tears stained her face.

"Myra, you have had a really long really bad day. Why don't you go upstairs and sleep? You need it." Angie said leading the girl to the stairs. As the girl start to go upstairs. "Mags, go watch her, I'm worried she's going to do something stupid."

Magaline followed the girl as Angie turned to Joseph. "I can't tell you, Angie." He said as he looked at the screen.

"They said it was a gas leak in the kitchen. The only person at the mansion was Bethy. You have known her as long as I, when have she ever cook anything? She eats nothing but those nasty protein bars and salads. Always have." She went on. "Now, Father, tell me what is going on." She made sure he understood the anger behind her calm voice.

"Beth hit Myra; Graydon pulled Beth away and told Myra to pack. He brought her out here and a day later there's an explosion." He said what Angie already knew. "I know it was murder, you know that, as does the girls, but we can't let anyone else know that." He said as he stood.

"Father, you're not telling me everything!" She hissed at him.

"I can't tell you." He said as he stopped walking. The look she gave him he looked up the stairs. "Not without Myra here."

"You are acting like she's a mutant or something." The look he made she stopped. "She's a mutant?" She whispered. Normally none of the McCarthner Family would care but when it comes to Graydon Creed they do to protect whoever the mutant is.

Angie looked to the stairs and felt for the girl. "She feels alone that's why you are so attach to her. You feel like you should protect her like you couldn't with Jacob? Daddy, that wasn't your fault." She said as she went to the man who just walked away. "Dad?" She stopped walking and closed his eyes as she remembered Jacob. He was her brother; he was also a mutant that died because he was.

She walked to her own room in the big cabin and sat down on the bed. Sad that Myra will have to go through the same thing that her own brother did when they were little. Even sadder because Myra will be forced to by her own father not just townsfolk that are scared of what she can do or is. That night Angie cried not only for her dead brother but for the girl who she has grown attach to her.

Upstairs Myra curls up under the covers as Magaline lies on her stomach beside her. "You aren't tired." She stated boredly.

"The mansion I lived in for past five years was burned down and my step-mother was murdered." She said with little to no emotion in her voice.

"Again, you aren't tired." She still said in bored voice. "We need something to distract you." She said as she kept looking at the wall.

Myra groans and pulls the covers over her head. "I am not tired but I need sleep so unless you have some awesome sleeping pills shut up and let me try to." She snapped at Magaline who wasn't really fazed by it.

* * *

**Maga: Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**JD: I know last chapter was depressing and so will next few but it gets better! This is mainly explaining why Ray is Ray. Why she hates her name, Myra, and why she is broken but holds herself together just barely around people.**

**Sunny: It really is depressing, so be prepared when you read it…. :'(**

* * *

iii: Family

Myra sat under the stairs to the main bedrooms and sighs softly. Not many know about this nook in the house. Myra found it once upon a time ago when she was looking for a hiding place. Mags and her were playing hide and seek. Now she is there to think.

She can't help but feel guilty about her step-mother dying. "My-My?" Joseph called as he pulled up the board and looked in to the nook at her.

She didn't look up at him as she fiddled with her hands. He climbed in sitting beside her and pulling her into a one arm hug. "How did you find me?" She asked as she kept tying her fingers together and apart with a piece of string.

He sighs softly keeping a hold on her. "Myra, I have known you for years..." he stopped when she shot him a dark look. This made him smirk. "The wood was crooked." He replied motioning to the board he re-closed. She tried hiding the smile but it was harder than expected.

Joseph always can make her smile. He knows her to well. He is like the grandfather she never had. She lean to his shoulder and tried not to cry. "How am I supposed to live with myself?" She asked as tears formed.

Joseph holds her closer. "Did I ever tell you about my war days?" He asked. She nodded head as he stroke her hair. "Well then, did I tell you what my Sargent told me when I asked him a similar question to that?" He asked. She shook her head.

This made him smile then disappeared just as fast. "In the war I've killed men, men that had families and loved ones that they wanted to get back home to. I was a kid to the men in my unit so when I went to my Sargent with my guilt he laugh saying that it's a kill or be killed world. You have to fight to survive. The guilt is part of it and you just have survived it day by day." He told her with a grim voice. "I survived with that knowledge and now I'm passing it on to you. Live like today is your last and day by day. Don't stress over the past. You have to keep moving forward so you don't die yourself."

She looked up to him misty eyed as he spoke and smiled weakly. "You want me to keep my head up and keep moving forward?" She asked just as weakly.

He nodded his head as he pushed her hair from her face. "You need to. You are so good and innocent yet you carry more guilt and shame than anyone I know."

She frowned but nod. He motioned them to get out of the nook and join the rest of the world. As they left closing up the hide away Magaline came rushing around the corner. "Graydon is here, he's pissed about something. He demands to see both of us." She said out of breath.

Joseph paled some as he placed his hands on Magaline's shoulders and then look to Myra. "You two go around back and get in to the shed. I'll talk to him. If it's what I think it is I'll get Angie to go out to you two. I want you two to leave and let Angie and I handle this. If it's not I'll come and get you." He made it perfectly clear. They nod their heads and went out the back door to the shed.

He straightened up and walked in to the kitchen area where Graydon is pacing. His hair is wild like an animal and way he is makes even the old man fear him. "Joseph, where is Myra and Magaline?" He snapped at the old man.

"They are doing some chores for me. What is it you need to speak to them about?" Joseph lied easily.

He growled in a way that sounded more like a roar. "Where are they?"

Joseph didn't let this phased him much as he looked at the man who looks like his sanity is unravelling. "They are doing chores. You said so yourself that Myra needs things to stay busy and there isn't much for her to do out here." He kept his voice even to keep the man from realizing he's lying.

The man was furious and threw a chair across the room. Angie screamed covering her mouth after she notice what she screamed at him. "What do you want with my daughter?!"

He roared at her his answer. "They lied to me!"

"Angie, go get the girls." Joseph spoke clearly and calmly. She was about to argue with him but saw the look in his eye. She knew he had a plan. She started to walked pass him and heard him say. "Outside."

She walked straight to the back door after getting out of line of sight. Going out she closed the door as softly as she could before running to the shed. "No." Myra said in a heartbroken voice.

Angie looked down as she took a deep breath. "He sent me out to get you but knowing him he told you something else."

Myra got on to one of the newly fuel four-wheeler. "He told us to get out of here." Magaline answered as she climbed on the second one. "Come on, mom." She said waiting for her mom to join them.

The woman shook her head in a fast motion. "You two get out of here. It'll be faster with just you two. As soon as you can leave the four-wheelers and get to the nearest city. Keep running and don't look back. Don't worry about dad and me. We can handle ourselves. Don't go back to where we lived before. In fact, go to New York. We will see you at the Royal Diner. Our booth." She said with a warm smile as she motioned them to leave.

The girls the rode off. Magaline wanted to look back, turn around and get her mom and grandfather, she didn't. She knew she had to do what they said. They got to the edge of Creed property than ditched the four-wheelers taking the overgrowth.

They had found the highway and walked on it heading north. South would be getting close to Creed property. An old beat up car pulled over beside them. The man behind the wheel rolled down the window and smiled to them. "It looks like you two need a ride." He said and the girls shared a look.

The man gave both of them bad feeling so they shook their heads. "No, sir. Our camp isn't far from here." Magaline lied with a warm smile. The man tried to talk them in to the car and they start to run. He drove after them till another car, nicer, pulled in front of him cutting him off from the girls.

A man in what can only be describe as a cowboy's outfit came out of the car and stepped in front of the girls as the scary man did too. "Girls, are ya okay?" He asked his thick country accent making Maga calm down some as she saw the man throw a punch at the man as he was distracted. He easily dodged the man's punch and glare at him as he did. "Leave, 'em be." He growl at the man as the girls softly gripped each other hands.

The older man started to throw a punch at him again but stopped and began backing up visibly panicked. "What was that about?" Myra whisper to Magaline. Magaline just shrug her shoulders.

The man who just saved them turned to face the two. "Ya two shouldn't be on the road by ya selves." He said as he went back to his car.

Magaline was looking over the brown car as he climbed in. It's an old style one, she's not sure what the details of it is but she knows it's an off road type. "Sir, we need a ride. Where are you going?" Magaline asked real fast to the man behind the wheel.

His bright blue eyes shined more as he looked at them. "Just traveling. I go a little anywhere needed." He told them. "Climb in." The two shared a look before doing so. "Where ya heading?" He asked as Magaline buckled up and smile warmly to him.

Myra sat in the backseat and made sure that she was buckle in before looking around the clean car. She doesn't get it. He basically said he lived out of his car but it's nearly spotless inside of it. "New York." Magaline answered him. "I'm Magaline, this is my uh," She stopped looking to Myra. "Sister, Myra." She said covering her tracks.

"Ya can call me Brawns." He said with a warm smile as they start to drive. "What in New York for ya?" He asked as he drove, not letting the two girls know he knows they are somewhat lying to him. He can tell that they are harmless and in danger so he wants to help them. He also doesn't want to see creeps like the one he just chased down hurt these two younglings.

Myra was the one that answered this time. "Her mom, my adopted mom is supposed to pick us up there. Something bad happen and we had to leave. She sent us off without her." He could tell she was telling the truth with that as they drove.

The ride for part of the way was silent then he broke it. "If ya two ain't gonna talk than I'm gonna turn on music." He said in a teasing tone that made the girls smile slightly though just as fast as the smiles appeared they disappeared. Something that didn't go unnoticed by him. He flipped on the radio to a country station and it played but the girls still seem depressed. He knows it's not him and he saved them in more ways than he even knows.

Two days passed by quickly for the girls and Brawns. He pulled up in to the area of the City close to the Diner they are heading to. "Ya sure, ya don't want me to come?" He asked as he looked at the two young girls who were dirty and tired but excited to be in New York, to be one step closer to their family, even if one isn't by blood.

Myra was the one that spoke as she looked around the city area. "You said before you want to find your brothers while you can." She said as she stretched. "Wouldn't exploring New York might help you find them? If anything you'll know if they are here or not." She pointed out. He nodded his head and then gave the girls a stern look. "Don't worry, Brawnsy, will be careful." She gave him a wide grin. "Hope you find them!" She yelled as they start to run off to the way the Diner is.

They walked down the street till they got to the Diner. The red tarp type thing over them was old and worn down. Above it is an apartment complex. Going inside they saw a counter on one side and booths along the windows. Another booth was beside the counter on the edge of the stools. A table was also on other side of the counter too. A woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes was walking around in a red shirt with the blue crown on her shirt and under it; it says 'Royal.'

The woman is obviously Hispanic with her darker traits and tanned skin, and accent as she spoke. "How may I help you two?" She asked as she looked over the girls.

Magaline smiled up to her, her dark brown eyes being warm and loving, that reminds Magaline of her own mom. "We are waiting for our mom. She's supposed to meet us up here." She said as they start to walk to a booth in the corner of the window. As they got closer Magaline point to the bathroom. "I'm going to try to get some of this gunk off." She said as she headed to the bathroom from the booth. When she came back Myra did the same. Washed faces and arms they look better.

The woman that was working kept watching them in a worried way. Before long she brought the two shakes. "Don't worry about paying, Darlings." She said with a warm smile. "You see, I'm a mom. My baby isn't as old as you two but she is still my baby." She said as she looked over the girls. "Mi hija and hermanita should be here soon." She told them as she looked over the girls.

She went in to the back and talked to a man in the kitchen. He looked out of the door to them and nodded his head at her as they talked. The girls saw them but didn't know what they were saying. Within ten minutes she came out and picked up a phone calling someone and talking to the person on the other line. None of this time the girls have felt threaten or unsafe in that small hole in the wall diner.

An hour pass and a tall man with dark red skin came in with a girl about six years old asleep in his arms. She's taller than most girls her age, or about her age, but she looks about age, just tall. "Bebe!" The waitress said walking around the counter and kissed the girl who woke up head. "Estoy feliz de que usted podría recogerla para mí, mi amor." She spoke Spanish a way that made both of the teenage girls think it's the most beautiful thing they ever heard.

He replied in English and he has a thick country accent when he did. "Anythin' for you, darlin'." The sleepy girl was put down in on a stool as her mom got her some chocolate milk and a burger. The man looked at the girls as the woman spoke to him. He nodded his head and then a woman came in. Also Hispanic origins as she looked at the tall woman in the Diner. The man laughed at her as she tripped over her own two feet. "Ya need help, Rey?" He asked as she nodded her head. He grabbed the bags in one go.

The mother behind the counter looked to the short hair dark hair girl that was falling asleep sitting at the counter. "Evie, why don't you go meet those two girls in booth seven." She spoke clear enough where the two girls could hear her.

The little girl shook her head real fast to wake up and she looked and smiled up to her mom. "Okay, Mama!" She said happily jumping up and running to the girls. "Hi, I'm Evangeline but everyone calls me Eva or Evie!" She said happily as she started to bounce around. The two teenage girls laugh at the cute girl. Her shirt is army green and army like pants.

When she span around in a circle Magaline notice the back of her shirt. "You're hero wears combat boots?" Magaline asked her. The little girl nodded her head real fast as she pulled at a chain that's under her shirt.

It was dog tags. "Daddy is ex-military. He is the best fighter in the whole wide world." She said happily showing them the dog tags. "I don't go nowhere without these cause they're my daddy's." She flipped the dog tags over her fingers slightly as she looks at them.

Magaline smiled warmly at the girl. "My grandpa was military. I had his dog tags but the chain broke." She said warmly as Evie climbed in to the booth with them. "I'm Magaline this is my best friend in whole wide world Myra."

"Hi." Myra said warmly waving at the little girl who's now bouncing besides Magaline. She then started to talk real fast in mixed of Spanish, English, and another language they aren't sure what is. It sounds somewhat like Spanish but they are not sure. "What are you speaking?" Myra asked finally. "I can tell Spanish and English but what else?"

"Showy. We don't really live here. Daddy is a fighter and we moved here for the year. Back home everyone speaks Daddy's people's language." Evie explained as she kept bouncing in her seat.

Magaline nod her head as she looked at the small girl. "So you all speak a Native American language?" She asked slightly confused. The little girl start to nod still bouncing, then she bounced right off of the booth seat. Magaline laugh as did Myra. The mother walked over to them and put her hands on her hips. "Your daughter is interesting." Magaline had to admit.

"That she is, always full of energy." She laughed herself as she helped the six year old up. "If anyone comes in looking for you two we'll tell them you are upstairs. My husband and hermana will show you were our apartment is. Shower, get clean and Reyna has clothes for you two." She told them with warm smiles. "When you get back we will get food in to you."

Myra and Magaline shared a look and shook their heads. "No, you don't...-"

The woman placed her hands on her hips. "Now, you listen here, I am the mother here and I am telling you to do so. We don't want you to look sick and be weak. You need food and a good shower. Now go!" She went in to mother bear mode making the little girl giggle as she waved goodbye at the two girls as they walked away with the other Hispanic woman. This one was obviously not related to the mother one and her daughter.

The second one is giggling in to her hand. "Sorry about Rosa. She gets protective when she is in her Mama Bear mode as we call it. Any kid that needs help she has to help them. You two sure look like you need the help."

The two girls nod their heads looking at the second woman. "I'm Myra, this is Magaline." Myra spoke up and motion between them.

The second woman stuck her hand out to them. "I am Reyna this is Dirk, Rosa's husband. You already met their kid, my goddaughter, Evan." The man, Dirk, nod his head at them as he walked up the stairs to the apartments.

"Evie is adorable." Magaline admitted looking back to the little girl who is now arguing with her mom and the man in the kitchen can be heard laughing at them.

They got to the apartment and Dirk went in to the bathroom taking down towels for the two along with other stuff they may need. Reyna bounce around the living area dumping out bags. In all of them are clothes. "I had to stop by my home to get some clothes for you two after Rosa called me. You two are too short to fit in any of her clothes." She explained as she looked the girls up and down then grabbed a few clothes and holds it up to them. "Magaline, this should look good on you." She said handing her a blue button up top and then found a pair of black stretch pants. "Sorry you look a little bit wider than me. You have great curves by the way." She said as she looked the girl up and down shaking her head. "I'm a stick and yet you have curves at the age of what? Seventeen?" She asked scoffing.

"I'm only fifteen." The girl blushed.

The woman gasped as she looked Myra up and down. "How old are you? If I have to guess I would say about sixteen." She said eying the girl carefully.

Myra smiled as she nodded her head. "You would be right." She admitted. "I am only a year and half older than Magaline." She admitted as Reyna gave her clothes that would fit her better than would fit Magaline.

Magaline took a shower and got dressed as fast as she could. As she came out Dirk had Evie in his lap. "No, Reese's is better." He said and she kept shaking her head laughing.

"No, Skittles!" She screamed with her arms in the air falling backwards.

He laughed as he shook his head amused. "M&M's?" He asked and she stuck her tongue out at him. "I still say Reese's."

She frowned shaking her head. "Skittles! They are rainbow!" Evie said ever the hyperactive one.

The man laugh as his whole body shook. "What about Twix?" He asked.

She frowned at him. "No, they are icky."

"Explains how we only have Twix on Halloween to give out." Rosa said sitting down beside her husband laughing with him at the faces Evie is making at her parents.

Myra was already shower and dressed sitting on the floor munching on some carrots as they laugh and joked around with their daughter. "What's that about?" Magaline asked taking a carrot from Myra and watching the kid with her parents.

Myra smirked to the girl. "She asked for candy so to distract her Dirk got in to a conversation about what type of candy is the best." She told her and Magaline had to laugh at that. "Ever wonder what your father was like?" Myra asked as she watched Dirk with his daughter laughing and joking around like children; in a way they are, or at least he is acting like one and she is one.

Magaline ate the carrot slowly so she didn't have to answer but she knew she had to eventually. "He was a butt-wipe from what I was told. Mom never spoke about him and Gramps only told me something's to make me stop asking questions about him." She told her best friend as she closed her eyes. "Gramps said that he was in the army and he was a good man till he joined a mercenary group."

Myra softly gripped the girl's hand. "What was his name again? I know you told me millions of times before but I can never remember." She said hitting her head like it'll help her remember.

"Chris Bradley." She answered without hesitation.

Myra lean against her shoulder as the two stayed quiet for a while. Myra knows that her dad is a touchy subject but Magaline is a better person because of her dad. Magaline just needs to remember that sometimes. When it started to get dark the two went back down to the Diner with Dirk and Reyna. "I have to get back home; I swear my husband can't function when I am not there to keep him from spoiling his niece. She is going to turn out to be evil when she's older!" Reyna declared as she left.

Dirk turned to the two and sat down beside them. He smiled at them warmly as he spoke. "Ya two really did an impression on my wife and kid." He admits as they looked out the window waiting for Angie or Joseph to show up.

Magaline smiled warmly at the thought of what Joseph and Angie would think of them. "They are really great people. Sorry if we imposed on you. We are just waiting for our guardians."

He nodded his head and then looked up to the man in the kitchen. "Friend of mine, Logan, is going to let you two stay in his spare apartment upstairs for a few nights till your guardians come out. Don't abuse his kindness. The old grunt never is kind. Lucky us, he has a soft spot for kids." He said as he got up. "Don't worry about Logan showing up he's in Canada right now. Damn man won't give up a fight if he doesn't have to." He laughed as he walked away.

* * *

**Evan: Awww…. I was a cute kid! LOOK AT THE PIGTAILS! No wonder I'm so adorable.**

**Maga: *Monotonously* Evan, now is not the time for jokes.**

**Evan: *Happily* I'm not joking.**

**Maga: *seriously* Evaaan.**

**Evan: Yes, ma'am. JD, nor any of the Mechies own Marvel, transformers, or anything else in this story that is own by some large company. Thank You and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_JD: My lovely beta Sunny and i would like to thank you for your reviews and support and would like you to know that we don't own-... SUNNY GET OVER HERE YOU ADDICT!_**

**_Sunny: MY PRECIOUS!_**

**_Maga: Someone gave her coffee?_**

**_Myra: Or sugar?_**

**_Evan: I WAS SO CUTE! Still am. Can't believe I gave a girl I only knew for a few days my favorite bracelet... DID I HEAR COFFEE AND SUGAR!?  
_**

**_Sparky: Wait, why am I in this one?_**

**_Amelia: I fell so left out!_**

**_JD: Um, going to hide everything that can make the two crazy on a sugar/caffeine high so ENJOY!_**

* * *

**_iv:_**

**_Please... Don't... Go..._**

The next day the two got up and got in to more clothes that Reyna brought for them. They went down in to the diner and that's where they saw the old man sitting at the counter. "Wizard!" The little girl they both liked ran to them. Her dark hair bobbed in its pigtails as the older man picked her up and put her in his lap.

He laugh as she played with his beard then the TV in the corner was turned up by the older, but not old, man behind the counter. "We are on the scene of the crime. Someone is after the Creed family. Mr. Creed wants anyone that knows anything about his daughter's disappearance to contact him as soon as can. Her name is Myra." Then a picture of Myra showed up. It was one with her fake smile and her dad's arm is around her shoulder.

"That's my new friend. Why is she on TV?" The small girl asked the men who both looked to Myra as she ran upstairs.

"Myra?" Rosa went after her. "Myra, did you catch all of there port?" She asked as she stopped outside of the friend, Logan's, apartment that he owns. Myra shook her head leaving the Diner because she didn't want to be recognized. "A gang of mutants broke in to Creed's cabin and killed the people that were there. Mr. Creed wasn't there at the time by time he got there they were already dead and the cabin was on fire. He saw the mutants leaving but was too scared to follow." She told Myra who's shaking completely now as tears ran down her face. Her sobs were muffle by her legs.

"I killed them. I should have never left." She sobbed and the woman got down and pulled the young teenager to her and wrapped her arms around the girl as she cried.

"What happen?" She asked softly rubbing the girl on the back.

"I am a mutant. They were protecting me and told us, Magaline and me, to leave. Told us they will meet us here." She cried.

"He killed them?" A male voice asked. The girl looks up at the man in the doorway. His arms are shown best and she could see the tattoos on them and his red skin seems to be brighter now. The girl nod her head and he start to walk away then stopped almost out the door. "Rosa, help her change her appearance, we don't want anyone to know who she really is." He said before he completely left.

Rosa then got up and looked the girl up and down. "I'll go out with Reyna and get Arnold to watch Evangeline for me." She declared as the girl nod. Then another person came in the room just as she was leaving.

Her eyes are red and puffy. Myra got up from the ground and the girl hit Myra hard across the face. "I'm sorry." Myra said with her head low. "I'm sorry, Mags." She said as more tears came out.

"They were my family!" Magaline screamed and her stained face was of heartbreak. "They were all I had." She cried as Myra went to hug her or something and Magaline hit her again. "I let you in! We all did!" She screamed and Myra backed up tears still in her eyes. "It's your fault." She said low as she started to walk away.

Myra spoke before she left the room completely. "Hate me all you want. I'd hate me too, just please don't go." She said with sobs in her voice."Joseph is the only family I had since my mom died. Your family was mine too."Myra cried. "You are my best friend, my only friend." She started to try to wipe the tears away but they wouldn't stop. "Please, Mags."

"Don't call me that." Magaline said in a cold voice. "Never call me that." She said with her fists balled up and she punches the wall before leaving. Her body seems to get darker as she walks out of the door.

By noon Myra had her head stuck in a sink with Rosa and Reyna working with getting her hair dyed from dirty blond to dark brown. The girl already feels different as she fought the tears that wanted to come. In one go she lost her family, her only friend, and the shadow of her former life was smashed to pieces. She has nothing but the clothes on her back.

By time they finished her hair was completely dark brown and she looks different. Her wild curry hair was then cut short, shoulder length when wet so chin length when dry and wild. She closed her eyes tightly. She has to agree, she looks like someone else. She isn't who she was, not anymore.

"You are going to need a new name to go by." Reyna told her as they finished cleaning up the mess.

Myra didn't look up from the spot in the ground she was looking at. "Ray." She said clearly.

Rosa looked up as did Reyna. "Why that?" Rosa asked as she finished cleaning up the cut hair on the ground.

Myra then looked up with tears in her eyes. "Because that's what my step-mother always called me." She told them before she walked out. She already packed a bag and before she walked away forever she turned to the two women. "Thank you but I should leave before someone gets wind that there is a possibility I am here. I don't want to endanger you." She said carefully before walking away.

"Wait." Reyna said. She went in to her bag and dumped it all out and then took the plastic bag that Myra has putting all the clothes and stuff in to it along with some money. She then placed the two books she had in the bag back. "You will need something to carry your things in and plus something to read when you are scared or lonely." She explained as she smiled to the girl who gave a broken smile back before leaving.

She got downstairs and the man she came to like is sitting beside Myra as she was poking at the food in front of her. She looked up just as Myra was coming down. She then jerked her head to look another direction as Myra saw tears start to come down again. Dirk stood up and walked up to placed his hand on her chin making her look up at him. "Be careful." He said directly. "If you need any help you know where to find us."

Myra nodded her head then she felt tugging. She looked down as Evie reach up for Myra. Myra got on her knees and hugged the little girl who took the braided navy blue and dark purple bracelet, homemade, and place it on her hand. "Never forget us." She said softly as Myra hugged her tightly after making sure the bracelet wasn't going to fall off.

She mumbled in to the little girl's hair. "I won't." She said before she left. She might have only known them for two days but they and Brawns are the nicest people she ever met, besides Joseph.

She left then and she had to keep herself from looking back though she wanted to. Before she was completely out the door someone said something that made her stop. "Please... Don't... Go..." the voice was rough from crying and Myra looked back to Magaline as she looked to Myra.

Myra shook her head and said softly. "It's for your safety."then ran out the door before she changed her mind. She needed to get away from them, farther away she is the safer they are.

* * *

**_ONE MONTH_**

A girl with dark brown hair ran through the rain and smiled as she found a place to hide away from everyone and thing. She fell to her knees as she looked around. Nothing is around her so she is fine for now. She sighs softly as she leans against the wall. Her tears want to escape like every time she stops to rest. She has the bottle of hair dye so when her hair starts to fade she can just change it again. It's a big bottle so she's not too worried about it running out any time soon.

As she closed her eyes for a bit it start to storm worst and as it was her mind kept playing back her life. Happy and sad mixed in to when she ran away, and why. She wants to just forget but she can't. She can't forget about the people that lost their lives for her. She can't forget about the McCarthner, whom she thought as family.

She jerks up when the lighting strikes close to where she hides. She looks out in to the storm and frowns as she gives up on sleep and softly chews on inside of her mouth. She's hungry but is okay with waiting to eat for another day or two.

When she thought the storm is start to lighten up she runs from her hiding spot. She has to get to her camp so she can at least feel has learned that if she is there, and no one knows where there is, she is safe. She did have to move it before and every few weeks she does move it on her own.

She needs to keep moving and not get attached to things. If he finds her she is dead and so will anyone and thing that's connected to she does do walk by and look in on the people that matters to her.

Magaline, her Mags, was taken in by a Doctor. He adopted her and allowed her to keep her name same. She doesn't blame him. Strange is a weird name for someone to have, most of all if you are a doctor.

The Siwili family moved back to their other home but told the owner, Arnold Senior, that they will be back that summer. Reyna lives in the city and her husband runs multiple shops and cafes around the city. She can normally be seen in one of the cafes making sure they are moving smoothly.

"Ray." Someone said making the girl stop and turned as an old homeless man walked up to her.

She smiled though she felt guilt when she did. "Jimmy, go back to the shelter. You will catch a cold out here." She scolded him.

He rolled his eyes looking at her. "So will you. I will not go back till you do." He told her putting his feet in to the ground.

She sighs shaking her head and looked over the man. He is short with gray beard and no hair on top but have long gray hair on the sides of his head. "I told you before I am not staying there no matter how bad the weather gets. I can't be found." She said shaking her head. "I'm younger and healthier than you so this won't hurt me as bad as you so go back in where it's dry and warm." She tried to get the old man to change his mind.

He shook his head looking at her. "Whomever you are hiding from, Dearie, won't find you there. No one will say anything about you." She made the most scared look he has ever seen when she looked in the direction of the shelter. "Then again, you are just as stubborn as this old ugly man." He laughed walking back to it as she left for her camp.

Once there she flopped in to the make-shift tent after making sure nothing got in to it while she was gone. Laying there she wanted to cry. Her whole life she always had someone and now she isolates herself.

She could leave New York but she doesn't know where to New York she has a chance to disappear in to the crowd but she doesn't think she can anywhere else. She knows she has an upper hand in New York anywhere else she won't. That alone makes her stay, though part of her won't let her leave because this is where she can keep an eye on the people she loves though will never admit it.

* * *

**_THREE MONTHS LATER_**

Ray just barely got away from the men that were looking for her. Her hair is still dark thanks to the fact she keeps cleaning and making sure it stays dark, every time it starts to fade. It is getting harder to get it to stay dark because she's always in the sunlight. She groans slightly as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

She's hungry but has nothing to eat. She doesn't want to spend her money still and tries not to unless have to. She then hears a girl laughing. She looks around the dumpster she was hiding behind to see a girl with blond hair run around with a boy with same blond hair laughing. They look so much alike only way she could tell one was a girl and other was a boy was because one had short hair the other had long and their faces seems different.

"Heather, Benji, Be careful!" Another boy a few years older than the two smaller ones came up. He looks like them. His short blond hair and deep hazel eyes. He saw as the girl tripped and start to cry. "Heather!" He screamed and run to her falling to his knees as did the girl that looks just like her. She's crying as her big brother picked her up and held her close.

The smaller boy stopped and looked over his shoulder at the dark hair girl watching them. "Franky." The smaller boy, Benji, said and pointed to where the dark hair girl is.

Franky looked over his shoulder to the girl. "Bubba, who she?" The girl in his arms asked cuddling close to him. Her leg still hurts but her brother set her down carefully.

"Don't know. She's about my age." The older said as he pat the girl on the head before walking to where the darker hair one hiding. "Hey,you okay?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Stay away from me." Ray said scared backing away from him.

He held up his hands. "Hey, I am okay. These are my siblings, Heather and Benjamin. I'm Franklin but everyone calls me Franky." He said sticking his hand out to her.

"Ray." She said still trying to hide from him.

"Ray looks hungry. Bubba, can we take her home and feed her? Momma wouldn't mind would she?" The girl, Heather, asked sweetly looking up to the boy who nod his head.

He looked up to Ray again. "Are you hungry?" He asked with a smile. "Our mom makes the meanest Meatloaf on this side of the country." He stated. She shook her head and her stomach growl loudly. "You sure you're not hungry?" He asked and she looked up to him with the most pathetic eyes she could pull. "C'mon, you won't owe us anything." He said and motioned her to follow them.

She did slowly and the girl looked back and took Ray's hand pulling her along. Ray saw the boy watch them carefully as the girl pulled her along. "Ray, what's your favorite color? How old are you? When is your birthday? What's your favorite type of food? Do you like science, I like science! One day I am going to be the best scientist in whole wide world!" She rambled as she pulled Ray along with her.

Ray smiled down to the girl. "Blue, sixteen, November third, and anything as long as it's not fish. Science is cool but I am more of a math nerd." She answered all of the small girl's questions. "What about you?"

"Green, Beni and I are nine and a half! My birthday is on February seventh Beni is on February the eight. I like chicken, it's so yummy! Science is the best, but math is cool too!" The girl said fast as she bounced some and Benji laugh as he kept up with the two. "Beni, why don't you ask her stuff? She's nice!" She squealed at her, have to be, twin brother.

"Why do you two have different birthdays?" She asked as she looked between the girl and boy.

Benji answer this time. "She was born three hours before me. I was born at...-" He looked back at their brother.

"One in the morning." Franky said with a smile.

"I was born at...-" She stopped looking back at their big brother who's laughing now.

"Ten at night day before." He finished for her too.

The twins smiled up to her and she smiled down warmly. These two are so happy. She felt someone watching her and she turned to look behind her at the boy. "How old are you?" She asked carefully to not sound rude or anything.

He smiled to her. "Fourteen. I was five when they were born." He answered her.

She smiled and looked ahead as the two nine year old kids dragged her to an apartment and the older of the children open the door for them. "Momma!" The twins called out at the same time.

"We are!" Heather started to scream.

Benji finished for her. "Home!"

"We brought someone with us!" Franky added messing up the two younger one's hair making them stick their tongues out at him.

A blond hair woman can be seen moving around in the next room. "I told you three no more strays!" She screamed as she started to come in and gasp softly. "Oh." She said as she looked Ray up and down. "Now who are you?" She wondered looking at the girl closely.

The young blond haired girl perked up and answered before Ray could herself speaking way to fast but not slurring her words together, yet. "That's Ray! She's hungry and sad looking and was scared so we brought her home so you can feed her and we take care of her and...-" Her mom just put her hand up stopping the girl.

The woman who looks a lot like the little girl smiled warmly down to the girl. "Okay, I get it but you do understand she's not a pet or stray right?" Her mom asked warmly and the little pout then looked up to Ray before she nodded her head. "Now what is she?" She asked as she got down to the little girl's level.

The girl took a deep breath then said in a normal speed. "A human being and we can't keep human beings as pets. It's bad." She said sadly and like she rehearsed it. From what Ray can tell she might have had to rehearse it.

Ray smiled down to the little girl. "Benji, you and Heather go ahead and show Miss Ray to the bathroom to clean up. I'll make everyone plates." Their mom said happily patting the girl on the head.

Heather grab one hand and Benji the other. "Why do you call him Beni and everyone else calls him Benji?" She wondered as she clean up some.

Heather smiled as she scrubbed up her arms and looked to the girl. "Because making J sounds is hard." She said simply. "Franky!" She squealed as she jumped at the open door. The older boy fell with a slight thumping sound."Franky! Franky! Can you ask momma if Ray can spend the night?!" She asked.

Ray spoke up this time. "No, I don't think that's a wise id...-" She was cut off.

A male voice loud and dominance spoke. "I think she can."She looked and saw a sandy hair man with dark green eyes watching the two."Now, baby, get off your big brother so he can finish doing his chores he was supposed to do before leaving." The man said in a threatening voice.

The little girl nodded her head. "Okay, daddy." She said bouncing away as a darker hair man, barely a man more like it, cameo out pulling the girl up. "Benty!" She squealed happily wrapping her arms around him. "Ray! This is my big cousin Bentley. Benty, this is my new friend Ray!" She cheered as she snuggled close to him as he held her.

He smiled to Ray and stuck out his hand. "Hello." He spoke clearly and smoothly. Something about him doesn't feel right though. "Bentley Wittman." He said with a warm smile.

"Ray, just Ray." She said shaking his hand then walked pass the two men who make her feel uncomfortable.

She ate with them and after a good shower she laid on the couch with the little girl curled up beside her. "Why is a sixteen year old living on the streets?" Franky asked softly not waking up his little siblings.

Their mom then turned to them to. "I was in a bad place. It was either run and live on the streets or let everyone around me get hurt. I know it was my fault and I only blame myself. I won't let anything happen to the others if I can prevent it." She explained.

The two gave her a look because she didn't explain the situation but they seem to understand it has to stay a secret. "After tonight where are you going to go?" The woman asked softly.

Ray looked down at Heather as she clings slightly to the older girl's arm. "Probably back to my hide-a-way. I made it in to my own little world so to speak. It's not the best but it's the best I can do." The woman nodded her head. "I am grateful though that you are letting me stay here tonight and fed me." She said looking down at the girl then back to the woman along with boy who's not much younger than her.

They both smiled widely. "It was our pleasure." The woman said warmly.

* * *

**_Myra: This is why I don't talk about my past!_**

**_JD: Review Please! It makes us want to write and next chapter is still dark but gets better! Chapter Six will be when it starts to really take a turn for the good!_**


End file.
